If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout
If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout is the 5th episode in Season 1 and the fifth episode overall of the series, I Didn't Do It. Overview When Jasmine and Logan invent a spray that makes vegetables taste delicious, the five pals get a chance to put their entrepreneur skills to the test! Story The episode begins with the gang pitching Happy Time Flavor Changing Yum Yum Spray in front of the Barracudas. Garrett's tummy starts to rumble and he then asks a Barracuda how long the commercial is. Lindy's tummy also starts growling and she becomes ominous. Logan protests that nothing's wrong and the only thing wrong would be them not to invest in their 'amazing' product. Delia, Garrett, Jasmine, and Lindy then throw up blue sick all over Logan. Logan then looks at the judges and nervously asks them who's ready to invest, the theme song plays. The scene switches to one week earlier with Delia, Jasmine, and Lindy walking in DITKA High School. Lindy is carrying her poster that she made supporting healthy eating. Delia and Jasmine disapprove of the name but Lindy is just happy that it fits on the poster. It is the first day of the new veggie menu and Lindy is excited that she may save lives. Lindy then imagines herself walking into the cafeteria with people cheering and a news reporter interviewing her. Back in reality, Lindy says that it's time to change the world and barges into the cafeteria with surprising boos and people throwing things at her. Logan stands up and says that they should be thanking her. Jasmine apologizes to Lindy and Garrett says that he thinks the quinoa sliders are delicious and fun to say. He also says that it makes him want to eat more foods that begin with a 'Q', Delia tells him to be quiet. Lindy then wonders why people aren't interested in eating healthy. Logan tells her that it has to be fun, Delia says that she's a meat and potato girl and Lindy tells her that potatoes are a vegetable. Delia then says that she's a meat and more meat girl. Lindy says that she's not giving up that easily and that people need a 'vegecation'. Logan then says that if it's a vacation of Lindy not talking about vegetables then he's in, Lindy then tells Jasmine to back her up. Jasmine's thinking of something to do for her chemistry project and Logan suggest making a spray that makes Lindy's food taste better. Jasmine likes the idea and they become partners, Garrett's stomach starts to rumble and he heads to the bathroom. At Lindy and Logan's House, Logan is in the kitchen with Lindy and offers her to become a partner. Lindy passes and says that he doesn't have the best business sense and tells Logan about the squirrel petting zoo, edible sunglasses, bubble wrap slippers, and crustless cheeseless pizza. Logan then takes the offer off the table. At DITKA High, Logan is in a science lab with Jasmine and Jasmine says that they never get to hang out. Logan then says that they have chemistry and Jasmine takes it in the wrong way, thinking Logan meant chemistry between her and Logan, hinting she might have feelings for Logan. Delia comes in to test some of the formulas, Logan calls her his assistant and Delia tells him to call her a guinea pig instead. Jasmine gives Delia some formulas to trial and she thinks that they all taste bad and tastes like feet. Delia licks her feet and says that feet doesn't taste that bad. Lindy is in the hallway handing out pamphlets to people who then avoid her. She then approaches a guy telling him that she's cute to lure him into giving him a pamphlet. He then takes one then throws it. Lindy then spots Garrett and asks for his help, Garrett says that he has to go home to use the bathroom since he doesn't use the school ones. Lindy then tells Mr. Marks to put the chili fries down and try a salad, she then reminds him that he teaches health class. Jasmine and Logan walk into the hallway and Lindy says that her vegecation is going well. Jasmine and Logan then tell Lindy about the success of their spray and that there's a spray on all the tables on the cafeteria. Logan In Lindy and Logan's Basement, Delia tells Garrett that he's already went to his house three times to get raw vegetables. Garrett says that he loves them but they don't love him back and Delia reminds Garrett of all the people he's had a crush on. Logan gets excited about pitching the idea that he thinks of pie in the sky, Jasmine says to focus because they need to think of a presentation for the Barracudas. Lindy comes downstairs unbeknownst that they were all hanging out. She then offers to help them with anything at all. While Lindy goes upstairs, Jasmine tells Logan that Lindy wants to be part of the business which Logan thinks is great. Logan then calls Lindy and she runs downstairs and Logan then asks her to bring down some ice tea. Garrett tells Logan that she wants in and that it's eating her up inside and he knows how it feels, Logan says that she should have thought of that before she dissed his idea. Delia says that it was before when she thought it had no chance and was a major embarrassment. Jasmine says that she made a mistake and that it's Lindy. Lindy comes down with the ice tea and Logan asks Lindy to make his a lemonade. Back at the school, Delia sees Garrett in front of the janitor's closet putting up a sign. Delia then asks what he's doing, Garrett says that he can't tell her and Delia jumps to her bizarre own conclusions. Garrett then tells Delia and shows her inside the janitor closet and asks whether that's Jasmine because of the smell. Garrett says that she's not allowed to use it. Logan enters the science lab and tells Jasmine that he's been binge-watching episodes of Barracuda Boardroom and has an idea to make his spray a success. He then thinks of 'blue' because it's a color and kids like the color blue. Jasmine thinks that his idea is dumb and they both think that they're not being very good partners. Jasmine also thinks that Logan's not being a very good brother either. She then tells Logan that she doesn't like that Lindy's not a part of the business. They both notice Lindy is looking through the window and Logan closes the blinds, Jasmine says that Lindy's in and opens the blinds, Lindy then smiles and comes inside. Logan says that she's not the only one that can make an executive decision and adds blue into the formula and laughs. At the Barracuda Boardroom, Jasmine looks at the Barracuda napkins, mints and barracudas. Lindy says that she's happy and grateful that she's apart of this team and that she's just as passionate about the product as they all are. Jasmine says that they're glad she's here. Logan says that they're going to be so rich and wonders what to do with the money, Jasmine says that she wants to throw a slumber party on the moon, Lindy wants to open up a chain of centers for advanced vegecation. Delia tells Lindy to let the word go. Logan then thinks about underwater hotels and Delia's confident that whatever business he'll go into that it will end underwater. Garrett then leaves to find a bathroom, he then uses one of the Barracuda's private one. On the set of Barracuda Boardroom, the judges introduce themselves. The five best friends then enter the boardroom and talk about their spray. One of the Barracudas says that they're out before they start pitching because of Garrett using his bathroom. Lindy tells him that he's missing out and that it's time to get vegecated, Logan tells her to stick to the script. The other judges like the idea and they want to try the product. Jasmine squirts the product and notices that Logan made the spray blue. After giving the judges the spray, Lindy thinks that the judges like it. Another Barracuda says that she's prepared to make an offer, Logan takes it without hearing what the offer is, Jasmine asks whether they should hear what the offer is first. The scene then goes back to the flashback and Logan says that wasn't cool. Jasmine says that it was his fault and that it happened because he changed the formula. The judges respond by also vomiting on Logan. Logan then takes it as a yes. At the school, Garrett sees Lindy eating fries and Lindy tells him to leave her alone. Garrett sees that his bathroom is locked and a Barracuda comes out and says that they're now even. Garrett calls his mom and tells her to pick him up. Cast 'Main Cast' *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang * Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano 'Guest Cast' *Patrick Malone as Barracuda 1 *Jeremy Scott Johnson as Barracuda 2 *Kelly Bolden Bashar as Barracuda 3 *Renee Percy as News Reporter Lady Trivia *This episode is most likely the episode that Peyton was referring to in an interview where Garrett has a problem with digesting vegetables.Peyton's Interview *In this episode, Lindy and Logan's kitchen makes its first appearance. *The events in this episode share similarities with the ABC reality TV show Shark Tank. *Delia prefers to be called Guinea Pig. *This episode is the beginning of the Jogan Arc, due to its character interactions and the chemistry quote that makes Jasmine blush. *This episode showed more interaction between Jasmine and Logan. *This episode hints that Jasmine and Logan both like each other, which is proven to be true in future episodes. (Lindy Nose Best, Next of Pumpkin, Logan Finds Out!, Falling for... Who?, Drum Beats, Heart Beats, and The Rescuers.) International premieres * May 5, 2014 (Australia) *June 1, 2014 (Latin America and Brazil) *July 12, 2014 (Poland) *September 12, 2014 (Scandinavia) Memorable Quotes Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Garrett, and Delia Category:Happy Time Flavor Changing Yum Yum Spray Category:Jogan Category:If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Category:Video Galleries Category:Jogan Arc